continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Continuum Wiki:Media Guidelines
Being a wiki for the TV show, Continuum, the Continuum wiki is bound to have several images and videos on its database at one point. This is to ensure that users will know what normal procedure is to be followed here when uploading and sorting images. Uploading *ALL images and videos must be directly related to the show; this includes episode stills, promotional photos, behind the scene photos, and actor photos for images, and promos, sneak peeks, official clips, music videos, and cast interviews for videos. *Do not overwrite other existing images on the wiki unless it is the same one and a better version of it. *Avoid uploading duplicates. Please check the gallery you intend to put the image in, and see if the photo already is on the page. For videos, please check the videos category. Duplicate photos, and videos, added to a gallery will be deleted from the wiki. *Fanarts and fanmade videos for the show must only be uploaded with the consent of the creator and will only be uploaded for sharing purposes. No fanart can be included in articles. *The file extensions .PNG, .GIF, and .JPG are the standard requirements for Wikia. *Avoid uploading watermarked images, and also low quality images. Such images will be deleted immediately. *Inappropriate images are disallowed. *For consistency, images uploaded for the article page and for their infoboxes will be subject to a certain size format. Naming *Episode screencaps must be named like so: Season#xEpisode## ShortDescription (e.g. 1x01 ATM.jpg). When focus is on a character, you can include the character's name. *Edited photos for character article display photos must only be named like so: Photo Character'sUsualName 01 (e.g. Photo Kiera 01.png). If a character article's primary image is to be replaced, just update the current file by overwriting it. If images to be used for the Characters page is different, name it Photo Character'sUsualName 02 (e.g. Photo Kiera 02.png). *The same format as the one above will be used for other primary images to be used for page articles. (e.g. Photo CPS 01.png) *Promotional photos must be named like so: Promo ShortDescription SeasonS# Number## (e.g. Promo Alec S1 01.jpg) *Behind the Scene photos must be named like so: BTS ShortDescription (e.g. BTS RachelDevice.jpg) *Photos of actors to be used as their pages' primary image must be named like so: Cast Actor'sName Number## (e.g. Cast RachelNichols 01.png) Some actor names have been shortened, so refer to their page for the filename. *The file name for other images of actors in events, photoshoots, or elsewhere not relating to the show to used for their gallery pages, etc., must begin with their name, followed by a very brief description, like so: Actor'sName ShortDescription or Number## (e.g. RachelNichols TheLoop.png) *Photos of directors, writers, and the other crew members to be used in their pages must be named like so: Crew Name OptionalShortDescription or Optional ## (e.g. Crew Simon Barry.png) *Other images not discussed above may be named anything suitable to it, but must have the word Other at the beginning. *Again, do not overwrite an image with a different image (unless it is for the infobox and you're sure of what you're doing). When this alert shows up, look at the image and try to rename it with a different name. If you are unsure, name it randomly and ask an administrator to rename the file for you. Sizing *'An almost square shaped image (any variant of 250x230px)' for good fitting on the page and infobox. An example would be this image: File:Photo Kiera 01.png. Feel free to make slight adjustments to the size or dimensions, but keep them proportional. *'Rectangular images (variant of 250x300px)', cropped from screencaps following the dimensions precisely like this or at least close to this one: File:Photo Sam 01.png. It must have no wordmark and must have no other characters in the shot. *'Whole screencaps (1280x720px)' from episode images featuring only the character and no one else in the shot, like this one: File:Photo OtherLily 01.png. Placement Category *Check this. *All videos are automatically placed in its category upon uploading, so no further action is required. Gallery *If you upload an image, place it in all applicable galleries, and place it in its proper chronological order. *Do not put photos with the episode recap, but you can include some on the summary on character pages, but at a limit. Only important milestones are included to not overwhelm the page. *Cropped images for character profile picture use should not be included in the galleries. *Character Galleries will contain sections for episode stills that feature said character, promotional photos (photoshoots for the show) if any, behind the scenes photos, and deleted scenes. Edited photos must not be included here. *Cast and Crew Galleries will include photos of the actors and crew outside of the show's shooting. This should only include photos of the actor and the crew that was taken during events related to the show or to each other, and not taken on set. *Episode Galleries will contain sections for episode stills sorted in chronological order, promotional photos, behind the scenes photos, and deleted scenes. Edited photos must not be included here. Videos *Promos and sneak peeks for episodes are to be placed in its given section on the episode's page. *Cast interviews and other recorded events will be placed in the page of the season being discussed. *Fan videos should only be posted on blog posts and categorized into Category:Fan videos.